


The Fifth Year (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5 seconds of summer imagine, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos one shot, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Needy Luke Hemmings, ashton irwin one shot, calum hood one shot, fluffy luke hemmings, luke hemmings imagine, luke hemmings imagines, luke hemmings one shot, michael clifford one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Luke plans a weekend get-away so that you can both celebrate your 5th anniversary together, and also escape the your intense study sessions and Luke's business with 5sos. You endure a long road trip together, simply enjoying each other's presense, before arriving at the beautiful cabin he had rented you both for the weekend. By the end of the first night, both of your lives have changed forever, as you both realize that you two truely are soulmates.</p><p>Fluffy fanfic to satisfy all your fluffy fanfic needs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hella fluffy

“Babe,” you felt a hand gently touch your cheek before a few fingers began running through your hair and tucking it behind your ears ever-so delicately. As much as you loved your boyfriend, you loved your sleep too, especially at this time of year. You craved your warm bed much more than the cold tile floor that was sure to meet your feet as soon as you stepped from your bed.  
“Mmmmm shut up,” you moaned, tossing over onto your side that was now facing the dark wall instead of the bright window on your boyfriend’s side of the bed, “I love you babe, but I really need some sleep right now.”  
A few moments later you felt the bed shake as your boyfriend climbed out of it and moseyed over to the light switch, turning on the bright lights and then running over to your bed to whip the blanket off your body, leaving you entirely exposed to the outside air as you had never really been prone to wearing pajamas of any kind at night. You continued to groan in protest until Luke interjected again, “C’mon babe, seriously it’s time to get up, today’s the day! I’ve been planning this for so long, please just get out of bed. For me? Please, babe…”  
You grumbled for a few more seconds before you felt arms wrap around you, pick up, and carry you into the bathroom. You tried to kick him a few times but gave up once he opened the door to the bathroom.Luke then set you on the ground next to your shower, turned on the hot water, told you that you had twenty minutes to get ready, and then shut the door behind him.  
After a minute or two of sitting on the ground, mumbling to yourself about why you had agreed to leave so early for your weekend get-away in the first place, you gave in and decided it was time to get ready. Finally, you stood up and climbed into the hot shower. As the water streamed down your back and through your long hair, your excitement for the weekend ahead began to grow. It had only been a few weeks ago that Luke had brought the trip up to you for the first time, saying that he had planned a 5 day trip away for the two of you to celebrate your fifth anniversary of dating. All he would tell you about the trip though, was that he had rented a small cabin about seven hours from your flat in London. You imagined, based on this detail, that it must be in northern England somewhere in the forest.  
As you stepped out of the shower, you noticed that Luke must have crept into the bathroom while you were washing yourself, because sitting on the counter next to the sink was a pair of black leggings, your favorite black thong, a hot pink bra and white tee shirt that said “Too rad for sad” on it. You quickly pulled the outfit on, smiling at how well Luke knew your favorite comfy clothes that would be perfect for the long drive ahead. After pulling it on, you pulled your hair up into a loose, wet bun on top of your head and dabbed on a bit of concealer to hide the few acne flare-ups on your chin. You looked in the mirror to see that your shirt was completely see through in comparison with the bra Luke had laid out, but shrugged your shoulders and decided not to change, figuring at least Luke would enjoy the cheeky attire; he had picked it out afterall.  
You then stepped out of the bathroom just to see Luke sitting on your bed, surrounded by a weekend bag he had packed for you, and a backpack he had filled with his own things. You smiled down at him, “thanks for the outfit and packing for me, that was sweet of you.” You blushed.  
“Well don’t you look lovely,” he smirked before slinging the two bags over his left shoulder and then slinging his right shoulder over yours and kissing your temple, “I’m honestly so excited. You have no idea.”  
“I am too. Sorry I was so bitchy this morning, I was just tired, but don’t get me wrong I’m honestly pumped to see what you have in store for us!” you tilted your head up at a sharp angle so that you could see him, “Never forget that I love you okay?”  
Luke stopped your walk towards the car for a second, looking down at you, “Oh babe I will never forget that you love me because for every moment that you love me, I’m loving you even more.” He kissed your forehead once more before pulling the car door open for you, allowing you to get comfortable before you nodded and he shut the door behind you. He then put all of your things in the trunk and climbed into the driver’s seat, turning on the engine, and reversing out of your driveway.  
“So, you’re still not going to tell me where we’re going I’m assuming?” you asked, reaching your hand across the middle console and placing it on Luke’s thigh, hoping that the cheeky move would grasp his attention and force an answer out of him.  
“Sorry babe but you’re not getting an answer out of me…” you grumbled in response before he continued to talk, “so to make these next seven hours enjoyable and to keep you from pestering me, why don’t you open up the glove box?”  
You did as he asked, sighing again at the fact that he wouldn’t tell you where you were going. You opened up the glove box to see at least ten or fifteen different CDs scattered about. You pulled out the one on top that had “Road Trippin’ with Babe Track 1” written on top in sharpie in Luke’s scratchy handwriting, “Did… did you make us mix tapes for the trip?”  
He smiled and grabbed the CD from you, carefully pulling it out of the container and pushing it into the CD drive of your small car, “That I did. You deserve the best,” he said, hitting play on the console and then grabbing your hand to hold in between the two of you. For the next few hours you drove into the sunrise, while the 1975 played in the background. You both screamed out the lyrics, embracing the fun feeling of the fleeting moment.  
You were immediately brought back to the first few months of your relationship. Every time Luke would come over to your dorm, he would leave mix-tapes with his latest favorite songs on them, sitting out on your counter in the kitchen. You would always find them after he left, put them on, and then fall asleep with the sweet sound of his songs playing in the background. To say the least, you began falling for him quickly.  
So as you sat in the car, holding Luke’s hand tightly in yours, you couldn’t help but feel like it was old times again; times before things were so complicated.  
Finally your favorite song came on, “Sex” by the 1975. You turned it down after the first verse, and turned to Luke, “You know, this song kind of reminds me of us.”  
Luke laughed and then turned to you for a second, “Why? Is it because our sex life is just so absolutely insane that you can never stop thinking about how amazing I am in bed?” he smirked, gripping your hand even tighter.  
You laughed, “No, I mean yeah that’s true, but nope that’s not why. I mean if you really listen to the song, it literally describes our life. Like it’s all about this girl who is good friends with this guy, but she has a boyfriend. Yet whenever her guy friend and she are together all they do is talk about relationships and sex. So whenever they hang out, the sexual tension between the two is just absolutely insane. The boyfriend sucks ass, and eventually, at least I presume, the girl and the guy friend finally act on all of the tension and realize that they’re like meant to be. I mean sure that’s not like exactly the song, but it’s how I interpret it to be. But I mean that’s more or less how we ended up together. I was dating Jack who was just an absolute asshole and you knew that, but you stood by me. And then one day I broke up with him and came crying to you and yeah like all I wanted to do was rip all your clothes off and have you right then and there in your band’s tour bus, but you said that that wasn’t how you wanted us to start our relationship to start off.”  
“And to think that I thought the song was just about hooking up,” he laughed, causing you to slap his arm playfully. He opened his mouth to continue, “Look, you know that I love you c’mon. But honestly, waiting to have sex with you was the best decision we ever made. I mean what if we had had lost it to each other that night instead of waiting until our six month? That was like the most romantic night I’ve ever planned out.”  
“We were so young then… and now it’s been five years. That’ so crazy to think about. Like where will we be in five years?” For most couples, talking about the future was a sure way to end up in a small fight, but it was different for you and Luke, for you both knew that you two were each other’s soul mates.  
“I mean I guess I picture us getting a house just outside of London, maybe not too far from your mum’s and dad’s. Then we will get married and have a kid or two. I don’t know like so many things could happen, but if I could pick, that’s what I would have happen. We’ve been together for so long now, been through so much… we’ve been dating since your second year of uni and my first year on tour. Now look at us; you’re in grad school and you’ll be a great businesswoman one day. Meanwhile, Ash, Mike, Cal, and I have three albums out. Things can only go up from here babe, and I want them to only go up with you.”  
You took a deep breath, “I’m so lucky to have a guy like you in my life,” you whispered, before pulling your wet hair out of the bun and running your fingers through it. There were still hours of the trip left and the last thing that you needed was to arrive at wherever you were heading with tangled hair that looked to be more of a bird’s nest than a hairstyle.  
“I think we’re lucky to have found each other so early on. Instead of having to deal with thirsty girls all the time, I’ve got you at my side… even though, you’re always thirsty for me.”  
“Hold up, it’s not my fault that my boyfriend is the hottest creature on the entire fucking earth.” You moved your hand back onto his upper thigh, feeling him tense up in response to your touch.  
“Look babe, I love but I really need to focus on driving okay? We’ve got all weekend to do whatever you want, wherever you want, but for now, I think that we need to just go back to talking about…. Hmm we could play a question game!”  
You smirked at how adorable your dorky boyfriend really was. That had always been your favorite quality about him. Sure he was hot, standing basically twelve feet tall with a perfectly sculpted blonde quaff. Yet despite his physical attractiveness, he was an absolute dork. You would wake up in the middle of the night to see him playing FIFA and screaming cuss words at the TV when he lost a game. He would wake up early in the morning just to make you your favorite pancakes when he knew you had an important exam that day. He would come down in the morning wearing nothing but his flannel boxers and then turn up the heat in your shared flat, claiming to be cold, but refusing to put on any more clothing. In short, he held the ideal level of dorkiness that left you always falling even more for him.  
“We’ve been dating for five years, I’m pretty sure that I already know every detail about you, so I’m not sure how we will play the question game, but sure, babe, we can try,” you reached your hand back over on top of his.  
“I am utterly determined to learn every detail about you, so I will find questions to ask you, just give me a moment to think of a good one….” He paused and turned up the radio, furrowing his eyebrows as he always did when he was deeply trying to focus. It was usually the face he made when finishing the Sunday crossword puzzle, or when he was writing the third verse to a new song and just couldn’t seem to get the right words to match up. You knew this face all too well. Suddenly he broke the silence, replacing his pursed, focused lips with those of a deep-rooted smirk, “Did you like me instantly?”  
You looked over at him with a confused grin, “Did I like you immediately?” you asked, this time looking him in the eyes for a moment before he looked back on the road, refusing to wipe the grin off of his face, “Honestly, during our first conversation, you really confused me. I wasn’t really one for frat parties, but my roommate had dragged me there. You, frankly, looked like a typical frat guy, even though I now know you were far, far, far from it. I was drunk off my ass, frustrated with my boyfriend, and then you came up to me and you were being genuinely nice to me, but I thought it was all an act to get in my pants. So I would say no I didn’t initially like you because I thought you were just like any other guy.” You spit the words out and then took a deep breath, “What about me? Did you like me right away?”  
“I thought that you looked sad, and I could tell that you were wasted from across the room as you failed to walk properly. Calum had brought me to a few frat parties before and I had seen to many girls wander off into the dark with some douche without a heart, or a brain really. Frankly, you were one of the prettiest girls there, and you also seemed to be having a bad night, so I just wanted to protect you and make sure no guy would come swooping in and force you into a situation that you didn’t want to be a part of. Then we became friends and you know… I guess I was kind of… scared for you initially.”  
“Alright… I’ll take that.” You giggled and then waited for the next few minutes to come up with another question worthy of asking him, “When you were a child, where did you think you would be by age 24? Is this how you wanted your life to be?”  
“Well I guess I’d hoped I would be the lead guitarist in a band that produced the kind of music that didn’t need any bullshit auto-tune to sound good; like raw music that people can really connect to you know? But then at the same time, I knew as a kid that that would probably never happen, so I focused in school and assumed that I could just become an awesome math teacher like my mom and maybe one day open up a little music shop on the side. But then things took off with the band… so I guess, things turned out pretty well,” he smiled and turned the music down a bit on the radio before asking me the next questions, “And you m’lady? Where did you want to be by age 24?”  
“I guess I wanted to be out of college, in grad school, focusing on school and setting myself up to work for a record company one day. Things seem to be pretty good for me too; I guess we’re both right on track.”  
“I guess we are.” He smiled, moving his hand back over to rest on top of yours.  
For the remainder of the car ride, you listened to all of the tracks Luke had made for the ride. Somewhere around hour four or so, you unknowingly fell asleep, waking up with your head leaning on Luke’s shoulder and him whispering into your ear that you had arrived. You immediately perked up, snapping your head into Luke’s jaw in the process.  
“Ahhh! God!” he yelled, grabbing his jaw with his hand before laughing, “Someone’s excited.”  
“I’m sorry! I’m just… we’re here!” You immediately popped the door open and stepped out into the snow covered ground. The car was parked in front of a cute cabin that looked to be about 1500 square feet or so. The scenery was filled with snow-covered rolling hills and a few other cabins off in the distance, “Babe, this is incredible!” You yelled, running around to the other side of the car and jumping up into his arms, wrapping your legs around his hips. He immediately grabbed onto your hips, gripping them with all his might as he carried you up to the front door, leaving behind all of your bags in the trunk, and unlocking the front door to the cabin.  
You jumped out of his arms and ran up the stairs to see what the bedroom looked like. It was a massive wooden room, with a large bed right in the center. Next to the bedroom was a sizeable bathroom that held a massive bathtub in the corner that seemed to be calling your name. You immediately vowed to take a hot bath every night for the remainder of the weekend stay. You ran back downstairs into the kitchen to see Luke brewing you both cups of hot chocolate decked with marshmallows and all.  
“I had them stock the house with snacks and drinks and such considering the nearest store is like some twenty kilometers away,” he smiled, as you jumped up onto the counter to sip the hot chocolate he had so graciously made for you. You then kicked off your shoes and pat the countertop next to you, insinuating to Luke that he should join you on the marble.  
“Thanks for planning this whole weekend, Luke. I really needed this to be honest. I mean obviously with you things have been great lately, but school’s been so stressful and all I want to do is just graduate and then have the summer off before my job starts. You know? I don’t know it’s stupid I guess but I’m just exhausted.”  
Luke immediately scooted closer to you on the counter, “Yeah, I know you’ve been tired lately, which is a big reason for why I planned this. (Y/N), you work so hard day in and day out to keep your education on track, but you’ve got so much to live for! You just need a reminder that you’re an incredible person and you’re worth so much more than your grades.”  
You leaned over and kissed Luke’s cheek delicately, “Thanks, I love you, you know that right? I mean I know I say it a lot, but like, you just need to…”  
Before you could finish your sentence, Luke’s lips were pressed against yours. Your lips moved slowly at first, perfectly in-sync with each other. After a few moments, he slid his tongue into your mouth, causing a slight moan to escape your mouth. Luke then carefully jumped off the counter, carefully ensuring that he wouldn’t break your kiss. You then hooked your legs around his waist, for the second time that day, and he carried you up the stairs before laying you down on the bed, and deepening the passion between you both. 

A few hours later, you rolled over to lookinto Luke’s eyes, pulling the sheet up to cover your bare chest, and leaning your head on to Luke’s exposed shoulder, “Sleep well, babe? You like crashed after we…”  
“Yeah, yeah sorry I’ve just been so tired these past few weeks. The delicious hot chocolate didn’t help, and neither did our little time together” you smiled, before pulling yourself even closer to Luke’s upper body.  
“You’re so beautiful when you’re sleeping you know,” Luke whispered into your ear.  
“Have you slept at all today? I mean that’s like the third nap I’ve taken all day. Why don’t you sleep and let me give you a back massage or something. You deserve it,” you said, flipping him over and then sitting on top of his lower back and beginning to massage his shoulders.  
“Thanks babe, that actually feels really good,” he softly spoke into the pillow he was laying his head on.  
Within a few moments, Luke’s hushed snores filled the room as he drifted off into a state of sleep. You carefully climbed off of him, pulling on his boxers and his spare flannel that were both lying, crumpled, on the floor.  
Assuming that it would be at least an hour before your boyfriend woke up, you scavenged through the cabinets in search of a few ingredients you could use to make a nice dinner for him. You eventually came across a bag of pasta, along with a few tomatoes, an onion, and a few fresh basil leaves. You immediately got to work making your favorite dish. You turned on some of Luke’s songs on your phone and then began preparing the meal. Dancing around the kitchen while stirring the pasta, and making a fresh container of iced tea, you couldn’t describe the current situation as anything less than pure bliss.  
You had no studying for the weekend, Luke had no appearances, and neither of you had anything on your minds except for each other. You had always loved making dinner for him, but had usually found yourself too tired or stressed out to make anything more than soup or pizza bagels, yet tonight, you couldn’t help but throw all of your energy into an incredible dinner. You even took the time to set scavenge through the kitchen to set up a beautiful table in the kitchen, fit with two candlesticks lit in between the two places you had set up for you and Luke.  
Just as you were filling two dishes with enough pasta to feed a small army, you heard Luke slip down the stairs. Within a few moments, his arm was snaked around your shoulder.  
“Sleep well?” you asked, then gesticulating for him to take a seat across from you at the table.  
“Like a baby,” he whispered while sitting down, “Thanks for making dinner. This smells incredible.”  
Within a few moments you were both digging in, satisfying your deep hunger, as neither of you had eaten much of anything that day, and certainly you had both burnt enough calories to subject a massive meal.  
“So, I was thinking that after dinner, we could maybe, take a hot bath?” you asked, refusing to look up from your plate, as a hint of pink slid across your face, “But I mean, if you don’t want to… that’s okay we can just like watch a movie or something.” You continued to push the pasta around your plate.  
“I can’t believe I still make you blush,” Luke laughed, sliding his hand across the table and grabbing yours, then running his fingers over your knuckles with a gentle touch, “A bath sounds incredible.”  
You finally looked up with a soft smile, “Luke, you will probably make me nervous until the day I die,” you finished up the last few bites on your plate, then carrying it, as well as Luke’s, over to the sink to rinse them off. Once they were cleaned you turned around, “So… bath time?”  
Luke stood up, stretching his arms into the air, “It’s so cold upstairs, why don’t I make some hot chocolate while you start running the bath?”  
“Of course,” you walked over to him, kissing his cheek, before running upstairs and beginning to run the hot water from the beautiful tub in the center of the large bathroom.  
You stripped out of Luke’s flannel and his boxers, and then stepped into the hot water, allowing the warmth to overtake you. The tub was filled three-quarters of the way with water and bubbles.  
“Knock, knock,” Luke’s voice beckoned from the the bedroom as he pushed the door open with his hip, setting the tray down on the ground next to the tub. He then quickly pulled off his shirt and boxers, before stepping into the tub as well. You repositioned yourself so that you were sitting on his lap with your head sitting along the crook of his neck.  
As you sat there for a few moments, you began pondering whether or not it was time to tell him something that you had been holding in telling him for the past four days. Your heart began to quicken as you opened your mouth, finally feeling as if it was time. You had been intending to let him during this weekend on a secret that you had been holding in for the past few days. You had been waiting for the perfect time to tell him, but as the days continued, all you wanted to do was tell him all that you were holding in.  
“Luke, I need to tell you something,” you whispered, after sliding your head even further back against Luke’s chest, “Do you remember that time about six weeks ago when you came home from the studio and you had just written that new song and you were stoked for me to hear it?”  
“Of course! Yeah I just knew right off the bat that it was the kind of song that you would enjoy,” he mumbled.  
“I really liked the song, and well you remember the rest of the night. Look, I just… Luke, I’m pregnant.” As soon as the words slipped out of your mouth, your breath stopped for a moment, waiting with every inch of your being for Luke to saying something.  
It was only a few seconds later that Luke flipped you over and pulled you onto his chest, “You’re pregnant?” he asked, as a massive grin spread across his entire face, “Oh my god!” he yelled again before bucking his hips up against you so that you would stand up. You did, and he stood up behind you, stepping out of the tub first and then helping you out as well. He looked you up and down, from head to toe, before reaching out his hand and placing it directly onto your abdomen. He used his thumb to caress your stomach a few times, “We’re actually going to be a family!”  
“Yeah, I found out a few days ago, but I wanted to wait for this weekend. I’m glad you’re happy though. I don’t know, Luke, a bit part of me doesn’t think that we are really like, you know, ready to be parents. That’s a huge responsibility.”  
He pulled you even closer, moving your head so that your ear lined up perfectly with his heart. It beat quickly, though you could sense his utter excitement, “We’re as ready now as we would be five or ten years from now. Look, babe, you’ll be done with school in a few months, and for once I don’t have any tour scheduled any time in the future, so this is the perfect time. Just like I said earlier today, we have been together for five years, love. We aren’t two teenagers who hooked up one night and are now expecting, we are two soul mates who are bound to be together for life.”  
“I’m just scared, that’s all,” you whispered against his still wet chest from the bath.  
“Me too, but I know that we can do this, as long as we are together.” Luke then swooped you up and then carried you over to the bed. He pulled you closer and began to snuggle. He then pulled away for a brief moment, scavenging through the bed side table for something.  
“Luke if you’re looking for condoms, I’m frankly not in the mood for anything more than cuddling,” you laughed, closing your eyes and leaning you head back on the pillow. You then heard Luke step out of bed quietly, and meander over to your side of the bed.  
You opened your eyes to see Luke bending down onto one knee, “So, to be honest, I had some other reasons to plan this weekend. (Y/N), we began dating five years ago. Ever since our first date, I knew that you were something kind of different than most girls. You are sarcastic, and witty, and incredible, and well just… beautiful. You have changed my life more than any other person ever has, or will have the power to. I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep next to you every night for the rest of my life. So,” Luke then reached from behind his back and pulled out a tiny blue box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, causing your hand to fly up and cover your mouth in astonishment, “I bought this ring four and a half years ago; the morning after we both gave each other our bodies for the first time. But really, I could have bought it months before then, because I always knew you were the one, and I don’t want you to think that I’m only doing this now because you’re pregnant… because I’m not. I’ve been wanting to do this for, literally, years. So, (Y/N), will you please do me the honor of marrying me, because frankly I can’t imagine my future without you in it?”  
A few tears slipped from your eyes before you jumped out of the bed and into Luke’s arms, “Yes! Oh my god, yes!” You immediately peppered Luke’s face with small butterfly kisses, “I can’t wait to marry your dorky ass.”  
“Really? I mean I was hoping you would but…”  
You then forced your lips onto Luke’s, only stopping to utter a few simple words, “Oh shut up, Luke. You’ve always talked too much.”


	2. The Fifth Year (and 8 months or so)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months after telling Luke that you're pregrant, and Luke in turn proposing to you on your fifth anniversary together, you and Luke have moved into a townhouse on the outskirts of London. Despite the illusions that society tells you about the glories of pregancy, you feel horrible within your own skin. Luke, though, remains at your side, caring for your every craving and every whim. It is his whim, however, to decide to throw a surprise wedding during your baby shower, as he feels that he can't wait another moment to call you his wife. Within twelve hours you go from an engaged couple planning a simple baby shower, to two spouses married in front of your closests friends and family.

When I was young, I always imagined pregnancy to be a glorious period in one’s life. I imagined that life was blissful. My mother had always spoken of that “pregnancy glow” that seemed to melt off the skin of any expecting mother. She also spoke of how wonderful it was to have my father give in to all of her cravings, even when they arrived after the stroke of midnight and involved chili, tortilla chips, and extra-hot hot sauce. This far-fetching daydream however, was quite far from the reality met with me during the third trimester of my pregnancy with Luke. Life sucked, and that was putting it modestly.

 

Okay so it wasn’t that awful. I had Luke with me at all times, I had ring on my finger, food in the cabinets, incredible friends and family, my graduate degree, and a fantastic job secured to begin in five months under Luke’s record label. Yet despite all of the incredible moments marked by my twenty-fourth year, I couldn’t get past the stretch marks spreading up my thighs and stomach like poison ivy, the constant aching of my swollen feet, or worst of all, the endless reminder that in less than one month I would have to push this child out of me, which would undoubtedly be far from painless. 

All of these complaints and more were rushing through my mind that morning as I made my way down the stairs of the small town-house Luke and I had recently purchased together in downtown Buckinghamshire, a small but affluent community on the outskirts of Old London. While only a third of the rooms were decorated thus far, the few that were had been done, were completed with a keen attention to detail. 

As I continued to descend the stairs, the sweet smell of Luke’s infamous maple oatmeal began to fill my nostrils. 

“Well don’t I have the most beautiful fiancée in the entire world?” he mumbled once I made it to the last step.

“Shut up!” I giggled, glancing down at my outfit consisting of ripped sweatpants, a stingy striped tee shirt, and wool socks pulled up to my knees under the sweats. My hair was in a bun on top of my head and I smelled of sweat from the difficulty of pulling myself out of our plush bed and slipping on my socks. 

“I’m being serious,” Luke whispered before lightly pressing his lips to my temple, “You probably don’t even remember but last night around 2:30 a.m., you leaned over to me and told me that really wanted my oatmeal because you were cold and my oatmeal is ‘warm and yummy’. Then you rolled over and I played with your hair until your snores filled the room again. Anyway, I got up early to fulfill your dreams, literally.” 

I couldn’t help but snicker to myself, “Oh my god last night I had a dream that the baby was born and that the hospital room was cold and the food there was crap so I kept on yelling at you in my dream for you to make me warm food and bring it to the hospital room. I must have spoken out loud,” you pulled the barstool out from the counter now and took a seat across from the stove where Luke was continuing to stir around the warm breakfast meal. 

“Well, you have always been one for creative dreams… anyway, what are your plans for today? I have to head in to record one of the bonus tracks today, but that’s not for another few hours so I can have breakfast with you.” With that he grabbed two bowls, filling his about halfway full with the oatmeal, and mine to the brim. He knew me so well.

“Thanks, love. I need to finish planning the baby shower today and making sure that everything is in line for the guests. The food needs to be great, and I need to make sure that the rooms we’re planning on using will be decorated enough to host people in. Then I will probably take a few naps, eat some great food, buy some new music, and then take another nap.”

Luke smiled at me, while continuing to stir his oatmeal around, presumably to cool the hot substance, “Sounds like a great day.” 

For the next hour or so, we spoke of politics, the development of 5sos’s fourth and (for now) final album, the baby shower, and of course the baby. We were both ecstatic. Though we didn’t know the sex of our baby, and didn’t intend on learning it until I pushed it out of me, we knew that life was soon to change for the better. We were finally going to become a real family, though the fact that we were really becoming adults was quite daunting. 

I was so lost in this mystic daydream, pondering our newfound responsibilities, that I didn’t even notice Luke’s hand creep over my stomach. He did this at least a dozen times a day; somehow feeling around for movement. It seemed as if he wanted to constantly remind himself that what was happening was real life; and it was… that was the crazy part.

 

Our baby shower was set for that next Monday. And as I woke up on the sticky summer morning feeling as if no matter how hard I worked, something would go wrong. The cupcakes were being delivered at nine, the soup, sandwiches, and salad at ten. The caterer would be setting up the napkins, plates, and utensils. Our hired gardener was already planting the flowers, so the yard would be presentable. The rooms were cleaned and my dress was picked out. This afternoon would be perfect; I just had to keep reminding myself to prevent “pregnancy brain” from making me go insane out of fear. 

By the time that three o’clock rolled around, I was dressed up in a simple white sundress that synched just below my chest and flowed out from there, leaving ample room for my protruding stomach. I had my hair in simple curls that flowed down onto my neck with ease. My makeup was simple: a bit of bronzer to make me look slightly tanner that my usual ghost-like self. When the doorbell began to ring at 3:30 p.m. that afternoon, I couldn’t be more excited. 

Soon “you look great!”s and “congratulations!”s filed our home with jovial spirit. While most baby showers were reserved for the women only, I wanted ours to be different. I didn’t think that the celebration of our baby should be reserved for the mother only. Why couldn’t the dads partake in such celebrations? As a result, our baby shower was peppered with celebrants of all ages: adult men and women, little boys, and little girls, the babies of our friends’, and even Luke’s parents and siblings had flown in from Sydney to celebrate with us. 

As the hours dredged on, and afternoon faded to evening, I felt an ever-increasing craving for more cupcakes than I could count on. While the crowd gathered in the living room and family room, I snuck away into the kitchen only to see Luke hiding away near the cupcakes as well. 

“Hey, love,” he whispered into my hear, after pulling me into as tight of a hug as two could get into with a foot of swelled stomach in between them. 

“You having fun?” you asked. 

“Yeah, it’s definitely been a fun afternoon. But I haven’t had any time alone with you, so it could definitely have been better… I also haven’t had any time to have any of these incredible cupcakes.” He snickered before shoving one into his mouth. 

“oh my gosh that’s why I came in here, these cupcakes are heavenly,” I moaned, shoving one into my mouth after removing the waxy rapper. 

I expected to hear Luke’s childish giggle as a response… or maybe feel his arms snake around me again, but instead there was only silence. I looked up from the counter to see Luke staring straight at me, his blue eyes carrying a certain seriousness that they rarely possessed. 

“Luke?”

“Do you want to get married?” he stuttered. 

“Well yeah,” I giggled moving my hand up to gesticulate to the stunning diamond that had been living on my finger for the last six months, “Honey, I wouldn’t be wearing this ring right now if I didn’t want to marry you.”

“No, no… stop I don’t mean that I want to get married eventually, I want to get married now.” He whispered, a blush sweeping across his cheeks. 

“Like right now?” I asked, trying to mask the tone of shock emanating from my vocal chords. 

“Think about it, all of our family members are here. We have great good, we have all our friends Hell, even our baby’s here. I don’t see a single problem with us getting married right now.”

I sat down on the barstool and tried to process through what his suggestion. Yet despite my rational side that typically took over our relationship, I couldn’t find a single reason to say no. I was ready. He was ready. 

We were both ready. It was time, and we both knew that. 

“Look, remember when your cousin officiated Tom and Stella’s wedding? Well couldn’t she do ours? We got our marriage license last month so there’s literally nothing holding us back. I love you.” He whispered. 

“Okay,” I whispered back. 

“Okay?” his voice now sounding of shock. 

“You’re the one that suggested it!” you smacked him on the shoulder, “I love you… there’s nothing stopping us from being together right now. Let’s do it!”

“Alright. Look I’ll go tell everyone. Ummm… I’ll get Samantha to play Cannon on the piano while you come down the stairs. We can just get married right there in the living room. There’s plenty of seating. It’s perfect!”

“okay… alright let’s do this! Let me just run up and change. You go make the announcement and handle all of that okay? I will go pull up my hair into a good wedding hairstyle or something. I’m ready. Let’s do this babe,” I kissed his cheek before climbing the stairs up to our bedroom and bathroom. 

While getting ready I could hear the cheers from below as Luke told the celebrants of our spontaneous plans. Yet, I only had the time to quickly adjust my dress so that it fit perfectly, dab on some red lipstick, and tussle my hair into a loose bun on top of my head. As I looked into the mirror, I couldn’t help but notice for a split second that this was possibly the first time in months that I had felt truly confident within the confines of my own skin. While this was not exactly how I had imagined my wedding to be, I knew deep down that a big wedding wasn’t really for us. 

We had gotten engaged in bed, I told him that I was pregnant in a bathub, hell, even our first date was walking around London and stopping for ice-cream when my feet started to hurt. Back then, we were just simple people who just enjoyed each other’s company, and nothing’s changed since. We didn’t need a flashy wedding fit for England’s next King and Queen, we just needed each other, a white dress, and a small gathering of smiling faces. 

Once I felt as if I was prepared enough to descend the stairs, I shot Luke a quick text warning him that I was “as ready as ever”. Within thirty seconds, Cannon’s famous melodic tune filled our townhouse, queuing me to begin my way down the stairs. 

“Don’t think you’re going anywhere without me,” my Dad giggled as confronted me at the top of the stairwell before linking his arm in between mine, “You ready?”

I smiled up at him, “I’ve been ready for four years dad… maybe more,”

“I know,” he grinned, “I’ve always seen it in your eyes. Everyone has. It’s in his eyes too, you know. You picked a good one.”

“Thanks.” I smiled, stepping onto the first step. 

Someone once told me that during a wedding when everyone looks at the bride, it’s best to instead watch the groom’s reaction. They said that you can tell whether the two are meant to be together if only you stare into the eyes of the groom, and look for a sparkle of excitement, instead of a flicker of fear. I had always followed this advice, at all weddings, turning to the groom to watch his reaction as his bride walked down the aisle instead of making the more popular choice to look to the bride. For my best friend, the groom lacked the sparkle, so I wasn’t surprised when six months after they got back from their honeymoon in Bora Bora, tp get a call from her saying they had decided to separate. On the contrary, my older cousin got married when I was fifteen, and her husband looked as if he’d gotten the world when she walked down the aisle, and they would soon be celebrating their tenth anniversary. The advice never failed. But today, I was the bride, and had no choice but to watch a smiling Luke as I entered into the living room. As I got closer, I searched intently for the sparkle, and once I reached the front of the room, I could see it emanating from the azure tone of his irises, without question. He was in love, and I’d never felt so alive. 

He mouthed that he loved me, and I did the same. Soon, my cousin began the wedding service. It was short and simple, but sweet. Soon, the time for the vows had arrived. I gesticulated for Luke to go first. 

“Wow, well you’d think that I’d be used to speaking in front of people by now, but I’m so nervous right now oh my god,” he said while simultaneously untwining our fingers to comb his through his quaffed hair, 

“(y/n) I don’t even know where to begin. Since meeting you, I’ve become an entirely different human being. I no longer walk the Earth pondering my existence, as I know that I have lived this glorious life so that my puzzle pieces could be combined with yours. I no longer see the world as a never-ending bleakness, but instead a world of light, with you as my sun. You’re positive when I can’t seem to find the bright side. You’re kind when I’m in pain. You’re strong when I am weak. You’re here, even when I am there; that far off there where I spend every waking moment counting down the seconds until your face will again light up my entire life. I can’t imagine the world without you. And I vow, that from this moment forward, that I will never have to, because damn it, (Y/N), I’m in it for the long haul.” He smiled and untwinted his fingers from mine for a moment to wipe away the stray tears rolling down my cheeks, and then the few wetting his as well.

“Well I have to say that while hearing those vows on top of being pregnant, I can’t seem to stop from tearing up… like a lot. Everyone knows that you’re a kind soul; a rare source of happiness in a world that seems to grow increasingly negative with the dawn of each New Year. But what people don’t know about you, is how you act in the quiet moments when only you and I are together to take on the world. Sometimes I wake up, and I look in the mirror, and I see a girl who’s okay looking, but she’s average. She’s short, she’s got bland brown hair, and simple clothes. She’s got this amazing fiancée though, who she doesn’t deserve; the man of her dreams. That’s how I think sometimes, you know I constantly knock myself down and build you up. Though while I still build you up as a larger than life figure, I’ve learned to treat myself with the same respect that you treat me with, and that’s been far from easy. Through loving you, I’ve learned to love myself, and for that, I’m forever grateful. I love you, and I vow to live out eternity with you at my side, while   
discovering new music together with each passing day. Thanks for being you.”

I took a second then to collect myself and stop my tears before I drowned the entire room in the salty concoction flowing from my eyes. Luke was still tearing up too, smiling down at me with perhaps the proudest grin I’d ever seen him wear.

“And with that, ladies and gents, I pronounce these two man and wife. You may kiss the bride!” my cousin yelled, causing a roar of cheers as Luke slammed his lips onto mine, though careful not to crush my stomach in between us. 

I noticed the challenge in kissing him with a mile-long smile slid across my face. We were married. I woke this morning fearing the details of a baby shower I barely even had to plan, and twelve hours later I was married to the love of my life. We’d never been one’s to be traditional. Life was as blissful as could be imagined and for just a fleeting moment, I forgot the fact that my feet were the size of watermelons, and my stomach a bloated cantaloupe to be pushed out in less than four weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this in response to comments asking for a part 3. I'm considering writing a part 3 with the birth of the child, so let me know if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think :) I just had oral surgery this week and in between six hour long naps from all the painkillers I have to take, I wrote this... I hope you enjoy it! Also hope that if you're American you guys had good Thanksgivings!!


End file.
